Te Amare
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Un One Short para le dia de San valentin algo atrazado. que lo disfruten NARUSASU


Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)

He vuelto! ºoº!! con este One- short de san Valentín ♥.♥! que aunque no lo crean es también un Song fic...XD el tema es "**TE AMARE**" cantado por Laura Pausini y Miguel Bose si lo escuchan mientras leen es mejor! n.n

**y como siempre esta dedicado a mi musa ninja que a pesar de no sentirse bien ella esta aquí conmigo dentro de mi corazón, feliz día del amor y la amistad Itxaso-Imöto-chan TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

Arriba el club "VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BYUNNY!" XD.. si, si besos a mis compañeras del club y además como era de esperarse esto es un NARUSASU... n--,n

**Advertencia**: la autora esta loca y tiene una beta cursi del tamaño de Argentina; que dios las libre de su imaginación desmedida y rosa XD. Si aun así comenzaste a leer este fic.. pues ya arriésgate inyéctate tu insulina y sigue leyendo que más da un poco mas de azúcar a tu vida jajá jajá XD POR CIERTO CONTIENE ALGO DE LEMON ASÍ QUE CUIDADITO

Nos vemos abajo para el saludo fina... que lo disfruten

Aclaraciones...

-"..."...pensamientos

-_blabla...- poemas de mi autoría_

-_**bla bla bla- la canción**_

**Te Amare**

En aquel pasillo todo paresia igual, todo oscuro y lúgubre, agua en sus pies... las antorchar encendiéndose a su paso...

-Valla otra vez aquí mocoso..- dijo la vos agresiva de el Kyubie

-Tu me trajiste que quieres?

-Solo hablar hace mucho no lo hacemos

-No me engañas zorro, que quieres di la verdad? – lo observo con desconfianza a través de los barrotes

-Maldito crió!- bufo molesto - no ves que me aburro de estar aquí solo... –espeto aquel animal con los ojos brillantes

-Bueno ya ... conversemos – resoplo el rubio con desgano pero a kyubie no le paso por alto ese semblante cargado de culpa – De que quieres hablar Baka? – quiso saber el blondo con un a sonrisa de lado

-De ti...

-Que idioteces dices?

–20 años conviviendo con el chico mas problemático de esta maldita aldea... que además destila torpeza e idiotez; que carajo quieres? La estupidez a veces es contagiosa; no lo crees?- cuestiono con un gruñido, picando el orgullo del contenedor – además de que puedo hablar que no sea de ti

-Yo estoy bien... – asevero con desgano tratando de liberarse de todo y volver a su vida actual

-mmm... no lo se – comento el nueve colas - que tal si evaluamos todo lo que te paso desde que tienes conciencia me entretendré un rato y te dejo en paz

-He? – los ojos azules se agrandaron - Tanto tiempo

-25 años no es nada mocoso, solo una ráfaga de viento generada por una de mis nueve colas – comento el poderoso Kitsune

-Pues a mi que me dices?- se defendió el rubio - la culpa no es mía tu eres un demonio y vives mas que yo...

-Ya cállate crió y dime una cosa... – interrumpió

-Que?

-Aun lo amas? –cuestiono a quema ropa la bestia sonriendo al notar al incomodidad de su visitante – después de todo este tiempo aun lo amas?

-A quien?

-Tu lo sabes... – gruño fastidiado con el silencio, pero bueno esto era diversión así que agrego - Al menor de los Uchihas

-Sabes al respuesta a eso... – contesto esquivo

-Por todos los cielos eres tan aburrido!... – gruño molesto - a veces creo que las responsabilidades te han vuelto un amargado

-Que yo soy que?

-Amargado

-YO NO SOY NINGUN AMARGADO ZORRO ESTUPIDO! – replico exasperado

-Si lo eres ... A- MAR-GA-DO – Pico más el demonio consiguiendo lo que quería

-...pues a ver que es lo que quieres que haga que lo haré de inmediato...- bufo el ofendido hombre rubio – abrase visto decirme Amargado a mi!- magullo entre dientes

-No mejor no luego me acusas de manipulador – rectifico el animal legendario

-DEJATE DE JODER MALDITO Y DIME QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!- exigió el oji azul mas cabreado que antes

-Solo me dejas ver tu recuerdos – pico con un dejo de diversión

-Pero que te piensas que soy tu juguete?

-Pues claro aquí me fastidio mucho; tu y tus emociones son mi única diversión – respondió con sinceridad

-Ahora resulta que soy tu entretenimiento?

-Solo un poco...

-Que quieres hacer con mis recuerdos?

-Solo voy a ver no cambiare nada

-... como así? a que te refieres explícate mejor

-mmm veras... solo me dejas ver en tu mente todas y cada una de tus memorias...

-Porque harías eso?

-Que latoso!... porque quiero saber si aun lo amas viendo todos estos años yo te diré si tus sentimientos aun siguen ahí como la primera vez, no crees que es divertido?

-Lo que tu quieres es jugar conmigo...- harto del asunto intenta salir de allí - Estas loco yo mejor me largo...

-No aquí te quedas - gruño mientras sus ojos brillaban - porque así lo mandó yo – gruño y sin más la energía del demonio lo envolvió y Naruto se perdió en un laberinto de imágenes y recuerdos

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

Recuerdos, recuerdos...

a veces dulces, a veces amargo...

que es la vida sino un cúmulo de imágenes

guardadas en nuestra mente

Sonrisas y llantos

Vida y muerte

Tu y yo

A pesar del tiempo

Sigo aquí irremediablemente apasionado

Siempre amándote

mas allá de mi entendimiento

Ante mis ojos... Montañas donde se esculpen rostros conocidos por todos, ríos fluyendo sin importar el tiempo, gente que va y viene viviendo día a día, niños corriendo huele a ramen... delicioso...

Konaha... le mejor lugar para vivir ... bueno debes tener en cuenta que tienes que ser Ninja o al menos gustarte ese tipo de vida... ya que no sabes lo que te depara el destino, me refiero a cuando las personas que quieres son enviado a una misión a sabiendas que tal vez no lo volverás a ver...

Ser Ninja... vida sacrificada; te la pasan ordenándote, que y como hacer cada cosa, arriesgando tu vida por causas que no son tuyas, ignorando en muchas ocasiones lo correcto, pero esta vida es la única que conozco... si, si... Soy un ninja, es que este demonio dentro de mi me esta mostrando todo en mi vida...

-"_Carajo contigo Kyubie esto ya lo viví no quiero verlo de nuevo... bueno ya estoy aquí así que ni modo.."_

Me costo seguir el camino que me había implantado; pero aquí sigo firme como siempre lo soñé, respeto, reconocimiento, que veces no sirven de nada si no esta a tu lado la persona mas importante para ti ...

Miserable es uno si no consigue conquistar el corazón de la persona que domina tus sueños. Si lo sabré yo...

_**Con la paz de las montanas... te amare  
con locura y equilibrio... te amare  
con la rabia de mis años  
como me enseñaste a ser  
con un grito en carne viva... te amare **_

Mirando hacia atrás... demasiadas caras y sentimientos pero hay uno en particular que me acompaña desde que tengo un recuerdo...

Los días de mi Infancia recuerdos de unos ojos observándome una sonrisa pequeña en al comisura de la boca, pacto de amigos, un apretón de mano, un accidental beso... el grupo 7 diversión, esfuerzo, enseñanza... y allí estaba tu... mi amigo, mi rival...

Sasuke...

Sin fin de cosas que acompañan ese simple nombre... valor desmedido, locura incesante, rencor por su indiferencia, sonrisas burlonas, amistad... arriesgarme demasiado para que notara mi esfuerzo... ser la sombra y a la vez apoyo estar ahí cuando me necesitara

Insensatez de la juventud eso de discutir por tonterías... pero que divertido era fastidiarlo aunque el siempre me hacia quedar como un Baka...

Y surgió ante mi aquel sentimiento que no supe reconocer hasta varios años después o tal vez necesite mucho valor para asimilar que mi pulso y corazón se aceleraban con solo estar junto a él

Ya eh crecido lo suficiente como para tener conciencia de lo que siento, antes me confundía, o no quería creerlo, es que además de todo aquel castigo no merecido que padecía, tenia aquellos sentimientos tan extraños hacia la persona menos indicada.

Un Uchiha... el que nunca se fijo en mi, el que solo buscaba venganza... Miles de cosas en contra y ese sentimiento que crecía día con día, llevándome a la desesperación

_**En silencio y en secreto... te amare  
arriesgando en lo prohibido... te amare  
en lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto   
por ser algo no perfecto... te amare**_

Hasta que al final comprendí que no se puede luchar con un sentimiento tan fuerte y **te ame** con cada fibra de mi ser, a sabiendas que si ya era mal visto que el MONSTRUO ASECINO imagínate ahora que tenia aquellos sentimientos hacia una persona del mismo sexo y no cualquiera...

demonios estaba frito! lo sabia... es que comprendí, él jamás me haría caso. Mi homosexualidad estaba clara pero había solo una dificultad. Que sentiría el por mi?

Era Gay y para completar el cuadró amaba a un imposible.. que tenia que ofrecerle yo a esa persona... Solo una miserable vida llena de vergüenza... pero aun así ese amor creció dentro de mi

Sasuke siempre dijo que era un vengador, que no necesitaba nada mas, aunque yo siempre creí que era solo una capa gruesa de frialdad que intentaba mantener a toda costa, ya que de vez en cuando vislumbraba cierta calidez insospechada en el. Pero solo parecían espejismo ya que siempre tenia esa mirada fría y despectiva

Engañe a todo el mundo fingiendo un amor que no sentía, me refiero a Sakura-chan, por más que yo dijera que me gustara y esas cosas, era todo mentira mi verdadero amor jamás me haría caso así que opte por ocultarlo a todos.

Solo cuando me encontraba en aquel cuarto sobre mi cama percibiendo aquella ciudad, que me rechazaba por solo existir, dejaba emanar todo ese amor hacia ti observaba aquella foto que nos tomamos con kakashi-sensie, tu observándome con esos ojos negros tan enfadado como yo. Porque no podáis sonreírme?...

_**te amare, te amare como no esta permitido  
te amare, te amare como nunca nadie ha sabido**_

Pero aun así.. te ame y seguí alimentando ese amor aunque la gente diga que le homosexualidad es pecado... que saben ellos? si son capaces de odiar a un niño de 6 años llamarlo asesino, bestia asquerosa y desearle la muerte...

No mi amor no es perfecto...lo se, pero no por eso deja de ser amor?. Y Callo no, quiero mas problemas. En ocasiones sentía que mi pecho se rompía en mil pedazos al verte rodeado por esas jovencitas que te regalaban miles de cosa ofertándose cual rameras. Ni siquiera los animales hacen eso... Porque no te dejaban en paz..?... Porque no puedo proclamarte como Mío?...

En mi mente siempre estaba presente tu imagen y no podía escapar de esas sensaciones agradables que me rodeaban al saber que siempre arriesgaba su vida por mi; reafirmaban mi decisión de amarte

Y sin importarme nada mas que aquella minúscula sonrisa que de vez en cuando surgía de tu soberbia boca. Y a pesar de tu arrogante burla me dejaba llenar por ese sentimiento inadecuado para un ser que carga con un demonio en su interior...

No ni Kyubie podía impedir que te ame ya lo tenia claro. Ni siquiera el poder de este demonio me apartara de mi decisión aunque me duela el alma por cargarla solo

_**Porque así lo he decidido... te amare**_

Con forme fuimos creciendo y tu te enfrentaste a tu mayor temor, también al objeto de tu venganza... Itachi .. si el creo un gran temor en ti... temiste por mi... porque sabias lo que implicaba una lucha con ese sujeto... era igual a Muerte...

si muerte como esa que te marco el alma. No querías que muriera a manos de el verdad?... Porque éramos Amigos no?

Luego esa pelea tan particular tus heridas fueron curadas por la Oba-chan si pero hubo una herida de la que no me había percatado... que fue creciendo desmedidamente envolviéndote, alejándote de todo y de todos

El temor y el recelo por quedar relegado en poder, formo en tu interior una duda algo que comenzó arrastrarte a el lado lóbrego donde no podía alcanzarte. Además no tenia ni idea de lo que te ocurría. Ya que intentaba hacerme fuerte para protegerte...

Y se alejo de mi sin reparo, llego un pedido por parte de nuestra amiga, e intente cumplirlo, no por ella sino por mi porque no quería perderte debía traerte de regreso; sin pensar corrí y corrí tras de ese ser al que amaba... involucrada estaban muchas personas que me ayudaron a llegar a ti.

Tan lejano fue aquel encuentro y tan dolorosa la realidad de sus palabras, porque me dijiste que no eras nada mío...

Mi corazón no lo aceptaba, porque sabia que ese no era el Sasuke que yo conocía... no el no podía decir que yo no sabia de soledad y rechazó... acaso no te diste cuenta que te quiero?

... no el no se dio cuanta. Estaba tan sumergido en aquel abismó que no me dejo ser aquella luz que lo guiara a un lugar cálido y lleno de afecto... Maldito Orochimaru que te lleno de dudas y miedos, Maldito Itachi que sembró en ti toda aquella sombra en tu pequeño corazón

Y luche... con cada fibra de mi ser, para hacer que regresaras. Para que no te convirtieras en un asqueroso asesino

_**Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
que aunque tengas manos frías... te amare **_

Lo oscuro en ti surgió con cada impacto y técnica ejecutada contra tu amigo.. tu hermano; y de golpe eh inexorablemente pude sentir tu pálido puño introduciéndose en mi cuerpo, había perdido ante ti... mi cuerpo comenzó a caer, pero esa energía me envolvió calentando mi cuerpo, enfureciendo mi sentido y bloqueado mi amor por un segundo

Necesite mucha energía para poder seguir siendo yo, a pesar de que Kyubie intento bloquear aquel amor no lo deje no te a haría daño no a ti. solo te quería de vuelta conmigo junto a mi como antes...

Mi ultimo esfuerzo solo quedaba eso... y perdí... Mi cuerpo húmedo cayo sin fuerzas, dijiste que debías matarme, con los ojos cerrados espere que me quitaras al vida, que más podía esperar de alguien que no vio a través de mi corazón

Sentí tu aliento sobre mi rostro, tan cerca como un suspiro y luego frió y soledad... nada

_**con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder  
con defectos y manías... te amare**_

Desperté, Kakashi me llevaba en su espaldas, mi corazón oprimido y sin ánimos para seguir adelante. Me había dejado solo para buscar poder... y aun así, a pesar de todo... ese amor estaba allí fuerte y arraigado comiéndome el alma

En el hospital estaba ella a la que le había prometido traerlo de vuelta, me sentí más miserable que antes, sus lagrimas contenidas me laceraban por dentro no por saber que ella lo amaba sino por saber que tuve la oportunidad y no la aproveche.

Volví a prometer tu regreso y ella sonrió confiada, hay amiga soy un maldito egoísta solo lo quería de regreso para mi, aunque me tratara como a un torpe y remarcara mis defectos aunque solo fuera para verlo sentado y distante emanando toda aquélla frialdad...

Es que lo amo así como es, no te diste cuenta verdad?

_**te amare, te amare porque fuiste algo importante  
te amare, te amare cuando ya no estés presente**_

Lo extrañe casi con cada bocanada de aire me emanaba de mi cuerpo, en el trascurso de casi tres años de extenuante entrenamiento seguía firme en mi mente.

Nuevas misiones al regreso, conforme cada pista de tu paradero llegaba me mantenía siempre al asecho. siempre buscando una esperanza de volverte a ver.

Mi vida estuvo muchas veces a punto de desaparecer, o ser consumida por el poder de kyubie. Mis amigos y compañeros me ayudaron a superar cada obstáculo, son bueno y los quiero pero no como a ti.

Sin saber como siempre me arreglaba para continuar pensando en ti. Si supere la tristeza y me puse en campaña para traerte de regreso. Entrenando y esforzándome arriesgando mi vida defendiendo lo que creía verdadero.

La amistad es importante y traje de regreso a Gaara, el es como un hermano sabes? se genero un lazo entre los dos muy importante... no como el que tengo contigo Sasuke aunque tu no lo hallas visto nunca...

_**A pesar de todo siempre ... te amare**_

Mi amor se puso aprueba y aun así seguí luchando, siempre llevaba conmigo tu protector, marca inconfundible de no darme por vencido ya que tengo que devolvértelo el día que regreses a mi

Y luego de días, meses... años... volvimos a vernos

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, estaba allí a una distancia tan corta y me miraste airoso como es tu costumbre... acortaste tu distancia, mis sentido se llenaron de ti. De tu boca solo surgían palabras frías que me degradaban aun mas el alma, pero yo firme a mi creencia y corazón te ame

_**Al caer de cada noche esperare  
a que seas luna llena... y te amare**_

Las noches que pase mirando la luna preguntándome por ti? Si estarías bien? si algo malo te habría pasado... Pensaría en mi alguna vez?

y que recibí de ti? frió desprecio, heridas y lagrimas

Mi lucha encarnizada por tu regreso, crees que seré tan débil como al ultima vez? No señor no lo soy porque mi amor me hace fuerte y te necesito. No comprendes?

No tu no entiendes verdad? sigue segado por ese odio y anhelo de venganza, tus golpes y palabras vuelven a lacerar mi espíritu, mas no me rindo vuelvo a caer y me levanto...

Porque no lo vez? PORQUE NO ME VEZ?''...

Acaso debo morir soñando contigo?... porque no me Amas? Que Argumentos debo usar para que me tengas en cuenta?... golpe tras golpe intento vanamente que entiendas

Mis razones parecen inverosímiles, mas sigo adelante, a pesar de las heridas que laceran mi cuerpo y la sangre que escapa por ellas muestra tangible de mi amor por ti... es que no quiero matarte solo necesito que comprendas y regreses

_**Y a pesar queden pocos restos  
en señal de lo que fue   
seguirás cerca y muy dentro... te amare **_

Mi cuerpo no quien moverse, lo obligo a hacerlo y sigo intentando traerte de regreso... te alejas nuevamente paso a paso te apartas no quiero que eso pase no puedo volver a fallar...

Por que te amo... Porque?... solo por ser tu supongo y eso me da fuerzas para intentarlo y insistir. Casi arrastrándome llegue hasta ti, que te hallabas de espaldas, quizás evitabas verme a la cara; tal vez tuvieras vergüenza de que alguien tan patético intentara hacerte regreso

Con mis ultimas fuerzas te abrase ocultando el rostro y mi maldito amor en tu espalda...

No pero si no es maldito, este sentir agranda mi pecho y aun más si estas así de cerca, te voltee para mirarte a la cara. Pareces tan cansado, no podía seguir callándome... no mas... de mi boca salió aquella confección

_**te amare, te amare a golpe de recuerdo  
te amare, te amare hasta el ultimo momento**_

_Te amo_ dije con el corazón en la mano; _No te vallas, no me dejes_ suplique sin importarme nada, no soportaría mas ausencias... _quédate conmigo_...

Pero fue inútil de tu rostro no surgió ningún gesto, estas tan imperturbable como de costumbre, no se que esperaba un abrazo, un yo también... me rió de mi propia ingenuidad... mi cuerpo me traiciona, se estremece y cae pesadamente, mi mente se nubla, los sentidos escapan y me dejo llevar hasta la nada absoluta...

La debilidad que me provocan las heridas de la batalla tiene su preció, cuanta sangre puede perder uno para ser reconocido como una persona y no una bestia? Cuanto amor esta dispuesto a dar una persona para ser correspondido..? preguntas y mas preguntas son respuesta que se generan mientras mi mente mientras se sumerge en el abismo de la inconciencia

Tal vez así era mejor... no soportaba escuchar el rechazo que seguramente salió de sus labios cargado de desprecio, pero lo había dicho no?

El lo sabia y eso me dejaba tranquilo y listó para partir a donde quiera que me llevara este sendero húmedo, tal vez echo por mis propias lagrimas

Sasuke lo Sabes...verdad? Yo siempre te voy a mar **siempre**

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

**-**Veo que no me equivoque – gruño el zorro sacándome de golpe de aquella vorágine de recuerdos – eres tan patético

Abrí los ojos y nuevamente estaba en aquel lugar sombrío, nodije nada... todo estaba dicho con mis recuerdos; Acciones y reacciones todas tenían un propósito un alguien a quien le di todo; fui capas de poner mi vida en juego por él; Kyubie lo reconocía, es que el conocía mas de mi de lo que yo jamás admitiría...

-Sabes que eres un crió idiota irresponsable no es así?

-...

-Arriesgaste no solo tu vida sino la mía por tu maldito amor

-Je... – sonrió – pero todo salió bien no?

-Imbecil – espeto con furia - ... Ya lárgate de aquí...

-No que querías seguir viendo... – rió divertido por las reacciones del demonio – se comporta como un padre celoso aunque el nunca lo admita

-Lo dejare para otro día... – sonrió perversamente cosa que no me dio buena espina- a menos que... quieras ver algo macabro que tengo pensado – sus ojos rojos brillaron con sadismo

-Olvídalo- salte de su alcance y comencé una digna retirada - no pienso regresar por un largo tiempo... me oíste - afirme y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude no sea que se le ocurriera atarme otra vez a sus juegos

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

Habitación a oscuras de Naruto Usumaki...

Un gran suspiro emanó de sus labios, es que a veces los sentimientos surgen irremediables y escapan de nuestro cuerpo en formas de sonidos, este era el caso de Naruto, se encontraba recostado en su habitación, solo como siempre a esa hora de la madrugada... aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, para que abrirlos si no había nadie allí para observar...

Tantos años, tantas cosas y el aun sentía esa opresión en el pecho al pensar en ese amor; el sentimiento parecía que nunca querer acabarse, siempre que evocaba esos recuerdos su lado izquierdo dolía y sangraba copiosamente.

-"Maldita metáfora que se le ocurría a esta saltas horas que Baka... Tan solo deba decir que recordar esas cosas lo hacia sufrir mucho..."

Tanto tiempo solo pensando en una persona, intentando salir de todo aquel horror y ahora venia este maldito demonio a recordarle todo aquello que padeció en aquellos años – _Sasuke_... – murmuró al abrir completamente los ojos y sentarse en su cama

Un húmedo paño cayo de su frente, cosa extraña no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, con cuidado desvió su vista a un lado y allí vio el cuenco con agua y varios paños en su interior, seguramente alguien se preocupo por el, los encuentros con Kyubie no era frecuentes pero cuando lo hacia tenia mucha fiebre

Intento moverse y bajarse de la cama para ir al baño pero la presencia de alguien lo detuvo, haciendo una mueca el blondo proclamo - Bienvenido

-Eso solo vas a decir? – gruño quien estaba en la sombras y aun así podía ver esa postura arrogante con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-No se que quieres que te diga? – replico el portador sonriendo abiertamente

-Tsk... me pase toda la noche cuidándote y eso es lo que recibo? – reclamo la figura en al oscuridad

-Pues – sonrió irremediablemente ante el comentario tan típico de esa persona - ven aquí para que te de tu premio – sugirió juguetón

-No estoy para tus idioteces... – dijo y aun así salió de las sombras- sabes que me tenias muy preocupado - se quejo acortando la distancia entre los dos

-Pero no paso nada... – asevero mientras jalaba de la mano para que se sentara en sus piernas - sabes que Kyubie hace eso cuando quiere hablarme lo encuentra divertido

-Nunca estuviste tanto tiempo inconsciente... además con tanta fiebre, estuve apunto de llamar a Tsunade-sama

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste sino me pasaría un día completo en la clínica ... – hizo una carita muy gracias que provoco que su pareja sonriera de lado

-Y que quería?

-Quien?

-Ese zorro quien más?...

-Solo recordar viejos tiempos...- sujetó su cintura de forma posesiva ...

-Que recordaste?- insistió en preguntar

-Lugares, personas...

-A mi?

-No

-Porque? – cuestiono con un dejo de celos

-Porque yo nunca me olvido de ti querido Sasuke... siempre estas presente con cada bocanada de aire que inunda mi cuerpo, es por eso que no necesito recordarte, estas aquí - tomo su mano y la apoyo en su ancho pecho – bien atado a mi corazón – El beso llego de repente cálido y húmedo, pequeñas mordidas provocativas... placer sublime

-Dobe... – llamo el portador del Sharingan mientras se mordía al lengua para no gemir, dado que este rubio se estaba abocando a la tarea de subyugarlo con caricias en su sensible cuello

-mmm..? – respondió desde la clavícula, donde mordía un poco y soltaba... lamía y besaba

-Me extrañaste... mientras no estuve?

-Siempre...

-Entonces porque me carajo me mandaron tan lejos?- gruño el peli azulado rompiendo todo contacto

-Según se, pidieron la mejor Anbu de la villa, o prefieres que valla yo?

-...- frunció el seño casi desafiando que hiciera esa estupidez y vería lo que era bueno

-jejeje solo es una broma Baka - tranquilizo el rubio mientras que sus manso inquietas se filtraban entre las ropas de su Koibito

-Pues deja de decir idioteces y bésame - pidió mientras se pegaba aun mas a su amante

-Como ordené su majestad – sonrió sobre la fina línea de la boca que tanto amaba

Antes de que pudiera protestar por el comentario, se unieron en un beso profundo y lujurioso con desesperación se pegaron uno al otro intentando controlar lo imposible.

Es que el amor no se controla solo se deja ser... Tantos años, tantas cosas y aun seguía amándolo y deseándolo como la primera ves que lo tome...

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

Fugaz recuerdo...

Porque al despertar en aquella clínica pensé que lo había perdido que nuevamente se había alejado de mi, tal ves debí cerrar la boca pensé frustrado... pero ya estaba echo que más daba ahora?... respirando pausadamente para tranquilizarme evalué mi estado... mire a mi derecha... cables... aparatos que me moni toreaban... agujas picándome el brazo... suero...

Seguramente preocupe a todos... como había llegado hasta ese lugar? quien me havia traído? Y algo mas importante porque no estaba muerto? No se suponía que esta ves Sasuke me iba a matar y así conseguiría el poder necesario para consumar su venganza... no entendía que hacia respirando... volví mi cabeza con cuidado es que me mareaba solo moverme y allí lo vi

Sasuke dormido... si era él ese cabello y esa piel traslucida, tan deseable, estaba allí sujetando mi mano, como temiendo que me escapara... _que tonto, si yo me muero si el se aleja de mi _me dije sonriendo...

Despertó y me vio a los ojos - Sasu..- intente hablar pero el no me dejo de inmediato cubrió mi boca con un beso inesperado y aunque brote de el era dulce y tierno

–Naruto yo... – quiso decir ... pero no lo deje apreté su mano con la poca fuerza que tenia

-Te... Amo...- balbucee apenas y el solo me volvió a besar, comprendí todo en ese segundo... se que mi Uchiha no es de muchas palabras nunca lo fue. Pero como dicen por ahí... "A veces una acción vale mas de mil palabras"... _El también me amaba_

Luego de aquello no nos separamos mas, de mas esta decir que amenace, rogué y suplique para que siguiera a mi lado, no iba a negarlo, hice muchas cosas para tenerlo junto a mi ... como para que ahora vengan a decirme que el consejo quería matarlo... pero no.. claro que no lo harían... nadie me apartaría de Sasuke...

-Si lo sentencian... me lo llevare de aquí y no me verán más Tsunade Oba-chan - gruñe fastidiado con esa bola de viejos decrépitos – sabes que cumplo mis promesas por favor ba-chan – la mire desde mi cama ella gruño – **Yo lo amo**... - proclame apelando a aquel sentimiento

-Maldición ya lo se...- espeto ella, luego de unos minuto de angustiante silencio ella bufo cansada - veré como convenzo al consejo pero seguramente si consigo el indulto, Sasuke no podrá salir por mucho tiempo de un lugar especifico... además que

-El puede cuidarme mientras me curo nee oba-chan?- interrumpí ella me volvio a m mirar con recelo...- Vamos eres la quinta Hokage no me digas que no puedes hacer eso...

Sasuke no decía nada solo me sostenía la mano presionándola de vez en cuando, supongo que no quería arruinarlo con alguna de sus famosas frases made in Uchiha... al menos eso creo yo

Luego de largos días de incertidumbre la buena noticia llego... Sasuke era confinado a prisión domiciliaria y yo a cuidarlo ósea que el era quien iba a cuidarme, mientras me reponía de mis lecciones - supongo que me costara buena cantidad de sake, por todo aquel esfuerzo... –sonrei triunfante- pero no me importa tu lo vales - le dije mientras que el me ayudaba a salir del hospital

Caminamos en silencio, hacia mi casa, en el trayecto pude oír con claridad las mismas frases de siempre, agregadas unas nuevas... referidas a Sasuke... eso si me fastidio pero no dije nada solo me limite a seguir mi camino hacia mi hogar... **ahora Nuestro hogar**

Con sumo cuidado fue recostado en mi cama, silencio y mas silencio... que de pronto fue roto por el menos esperado de los dos...

-Naruto tu crees que todo esto esta bien?- me cuestiono mientras que se sentaba en al cama

-De que hablas?

-De ti y de mi?- señalo

-Dudadas de mi amor Teme? – le pregunte

-No .. solo pensé que los aldeanos dirían cosas de ti por estar con un tirador – miro hacia al ventana - a mi no me importa lo que digan de mi, pero tu tienes que esforzarte para ser Hokage...

-Va ... me tiene sin cuidado lo que crean esa bola de metiches– afirme- mientras tu me ames no me interesa nada de lo que digan los demás- acaricie su nívea mejilla –lo de ser Hokage... pues ya veré como le hago... pero tu de aquí no te vas me entendiste... te necesito Sasu-chan

Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un suave sonrojo ante mi sinceridad- Dobe

Vivimos juntos desde entonces y que puedo decir que ya no sepa... Lo amo sin reparos esa es mi verdad...

Fin del fugaz recuerdo...

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

Mi mano capturo su miembro y lo guió hacia mi boca provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, me agrada verlo sumiso ante mis atenciones. quien lo diría? Yo domando al gran Sasuke Uchiha... pero en verdad... el es quién me tiene preso con cada gemido que emana d e su boca, dejo mi tarea de dilatarlo provocando un gruñido de fastidio..

Una sonrisa me instala en la cara, es que el nunca va a cambiar, es tan demandante y perfeccionista, como en el trabajo...

Mi miembro lo invade poco a poco, como siempre el ordena y dirige , pide y porque no decirlo ruega... adoro complacerlo... el vaivén de las caderas y mi amor por el me inflaman y queman volviéndome loco y a su vez contagiándolo con mi locura

-Naru...haaa...

-mmm...Sasu... aggghh

-Ha...Naru..TOOO - gruñe mi nombre ahogadamente cuando se siente en al gloria, al poco tiempo lo acompaño

-Te amo Sasuke... – le dije mientras salía de su cuerpo gatee hasta quedar a su misma altura tome su rostro entre mis manos

-Y Yo a ti – respondió mientras nos besábamos

Lo abrazo posesivamente, pegando nuestros cuerpos perfecto contraste de piel- Te extrañe- dije

-Y yo a ti... dos semanas es mucho tiempo -recrimino- y para colmo a mi regreso te encuentro volando de fiebre

-Perdón... –apretó el abrazo

-Ya amaneció... – comento casual mientras nos tranquilizábamos

-Y?

-Señor responsable debe cumplir con sus obligaciones – acoto con un dejo de reproche

-No mejor me quedo aquí contigo...- oculte mi rostro en su espalda y comencé a besarlo despacito haciéndolo estremecer

-Oiga señor se debe a su trabajo – insistió

-Pero Sasuke... yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo – Una mano traviesa comenzó un juego de acariciar zonas erógenas

-...Hokage-sama... – murmuro cuando mis caricias surtiendo efecto

-Adoro cuando me llamas así- gruño mientras muerdo el lóbulo de su oído

-Pervertido – el pelinegro lo empuja y se incorpora - muévete y ve a bañarte

-Solo si me acompañas... – pidió el ilustre sexto Hokage con cara de cachorro sabiendo que no se negaría a sus caprichos

-Te comprotas como un niño sabias?- dice fingiendo estar ofendido

-Pero aun así me amas no Sasu-koi?

-Ya muévete y déjate de llamarme así

Luego de una larga hora en el baño, que termino mas en una buena sección de sexo apasionado dónde ambos nos brindamos el amor que son profesábamos , me encuentro sentado en la tina observando a mi adorado moreno vestirse

Este amor párese nunca acabarse...

_**seguirás cerca muy dentro**_

_**te amare, te amare, te amare, te amare**_

-Sasuke...- llame desde mi posición cruzando los brazos y apoyando mi mentón en ellos para observarte mejor

-Que? – respondes sin mirarme

-Te ves cada vez mas lindo y aunque no fuese así te amaría de igual manera

-...- se volteo en silencio y me quedo observando

Uno debe saber interpretar las miradas de un Uchiha... Yo soy experto en ese tema tantos años de convivencia son valorados en estos momentos... y esta mirada silenciosa que me dedico, estaba llena de amor, solo que el no lo dijo solo gruño y salió del cuarto.

Sonreí satisfecho y comencé a levantarme de la tina, cogí una toalla y me seque a conciencia, justo cuando me estaba colocando la yukata negra con detalles rojos se escucho un tremendo ruido que me hizo salir de el baño.

Ante mis ojos vi un par de bultitos chocar contra Sasuke, mientras gritaban eufóricas al verlo. Me apoye en la puerta del baño y los observe interactuar.. soy feliz al ver a mi esposo y nuestras hijas juntas... Mi familia... Nuestra familia

-Sasu-chichi!- gritaron

-Hola pequeñas..- dijo Sasuke mientras las ayudaba trepara nuestro lecho que por gracia divina ya no estaba tan revuelto -Porque gritan tan temprano? - Pregunto serio – ya les advertí que aquí no pueden gritar

-Gomen nasai Sasu-chichi – dijeron a dúo mis pequeñas...

Debo decir que mis niñas tienen mí alocado carácter, aunque son muy inteligente como Sasuke... si tenemos dos hijas preciosas; Son mellizas, la mayor o la que nació primero se llama Naruko es rubia y tiene los ojos negros como al noche, creo que heredo el Saharingan aun no investigo eso. Mi otro amor se llama Noriko y ella tiene el cabello tan azabache y ojos azules picaros y expresivos. Ambas son mis amores el fruto de ambos.

Las veo interactuar con Sasuke el intenta por todos los medios de hacer que comprendan pero ellas tercas se oponen y discuten a veces creo que se parecen mucho a mi pero ellas no tiene las mejillas marcadas, talvez lo hereden los barones, si algún vez vuelvo a convencer a Sasuke para que se vuelva a quedar embarazado verificare esta teoría...

_**A pesar de todo, A pesar de todo**_

_**siempre te amare**_

Soy tan feliz al verlos... Mi vida gira entorno de estas tres personas, mi esposo y mis hijas, mi mundo pequeño y gigantea a la vez.

Unas pequeñas manos me saca de mis pensamientos – que sucede Nori-chan? –cuestion al ver sus ojitos

Ella hace un pequeño mohín – Oto-chan esta triste – señalo

No entendí porque decía eso hasta que al agacharme para abrazarla Naruko me toca la mejilla- Oto-chan llora... porque? -cuestiono aguantándose sus propias lagrimas

-Lloro porque soy muy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo, porque las amo y no se que haría sin ustedes.- bese las mejillas y su cristalina risa se escucho por aquella antigua mansión – por cierto tengo un regaló para ustedes?

Como me esperaba se revolucionaron, gritaron, pidieron y preguntaron todo al mismo tiempo. Yo reía al verlas tan hiperactivas como en mis años mozos. No es que sea un viejo pero si uno tiene dos niñas de 3 años comienza pensar en esas cosas

- A Donde papi? Donde esta... mi regalo- repetían coro

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hasta nosotros- los míos están en el comedor

-KYA! –gritaron y salieron cual bólidos disparadas hacia el lugar indicado

-Luego dices que las consiento demasiado- asegure mientras lo abrazaba apoyando mi mentón en su hombro

-Lo haces...- afirmo el mientras acariciaba mis brazos

-Tengo algo para ti – dije separándome por un momento caminó hasta la mesita de luz y de un cajo extraigo una bolsita con un moño - Feliz san Valentín querido Sasuke

Sin salir de tu estupor tomas el regalo que no es otra cosa que un anillo de plata labrado con kanjis que decía "_Te amare Por siempre_" U.S

-Yo no te compre nada – murmuraste mientras le colocaba regalo en su respectivo dedo

-Pues no me importa – le sujeto el rostro y lo bese con renovados anhelos, con cada beso fuimos cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama...

Una risita burlona los saco del encanto, ese par de niñas estaban observando a sus padres besarse, mientras sostenían sus regalos en las manos

-jijiji... Naruto Oto-chan ama a Sasu-chichi – afirmo Noriko

-jijiji... Pronto tendremos hermanito- dijo Nuriko

-siiii!- vociferaron ambas

Sasuke se puso de un extraño color carmín mezclado con bermellón- Niñas no digan esas cosas - dijo mientras yo reía sentado en le piso

-Déjalas... – intervine - por cierto niñas sus regalos están escondidos en el jardín - y nuevamente salieron felices en pos de sus obsequios dejándonos de nuevo solos

-No debiste decirle eso ahora no entraran hasta que los encuentren – me regaño mi querido Uchiha, caminando hacia el ventanal para observarlas

-Mejor así nos da tiempo para que me des mi regalo de San Valentín- dije mientras las miramos ir y venir por el amplio jardín

-Dobe te dije que no tenia ningún regalo para ti - repitió pero a una si no deshizo mi abrazo

-Yo creo que si...- afirme sugestivo mientras acariciaba su vientre plano

-Ni lo sueñes – afirmo comprendiendo cual era su pedido

-Tengo un par de horas para convencerte__

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

En el interior de Naruto Kyubie, se divierte ya que tendrá mas recuerdos para analizar la próxima ves que su contenedor le haga una visita de cortesía, comprendiendo por fin, el porque de la felicidad de ese rubio latoso

_El amor no tiene sentido, no razón_

_Solo se siente desmedidamente ..._

_al fin de cuentas uno no es nada_

_si tu corazón no cobija ese sentimiento_

_capas de hacerte arriesgar tu vida_

_así es el amor..._

_fin..._

_Lady sesshoumaru_

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

Nota del autor:

Lady: WoW! Que fue eso?..un one short/ song fic...que?...jajaja solo es algo que se me ocurrió escribir para día de san Valentín un poco atrasado pero vale igual...

Sasu: me opongo a estar embarazado..¬/¬

Naruko y Noriko: queremos un hermano!

Naru: si hermanito...n.n

Sasi: que zorrito travieso...

Gaara. Desconfía de los calladitos

Lady: jajaja bien aquí me despido ya que esta fue una versión corta de lo que significa el amor para Naru-chan espero les halla gustado dejen su opinión vale?

Lady Sesshoumaru ( **feliz ya que recibió el anillo con los kanjis de su esposo** **ºoº!)** se despide hasta su siguiente locura XD

_**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!**_


End file.
